


Raise The White Flag

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Emperor Spock, Face-Fucking, Hand Feeding, M/M, Mirror Universe, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Slave, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Because there is not NEAR enough Emperor Spock dominating Mirror!Kirk fic. (You know, in a loving way.)
Relationships: Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Raise The White Flag

Hours. The sick fuck must’ve had him like this for hours now. James tried to breathe deep, focusing on anything else besides his aching knees, his half-hard cock, or the large plug inserted in his ass, keeping him stretched open.

What a picture he must make, he thought derisively. Naked as the day he was born, blindfolded with his arms spread wide, wrists cuffed to the posts at the foot of the bed, face down, ass up in the air...waiting for his master.

Of course Spock had never made him call him “master” or “sir” or even “your Majesty” since taking over the Empire and claiming James as his plaything. As a matter of fact, James had gotten away with calling Spock the worst insults he could think up during their little sessions, never so much as rustling those stoic Vulcan feathers. 

Spock even still referred to him as “Captain.”

It was fucking infuriating. It was a testament to just how powerless James truly was now, under Spock’s new regime. Spock let him misbehave as much as he liked because at the end of the days, Spock had all the power. And James knew it. And what was worse, Spock knew he knew it.

(And there was a tiny part of James that was beginning to _like_ it.)

“A penny for your thoughts, Captain?” Spock’s voice took him by surprise. He’d been so lost in his own musings that he hadn’t heard the Vulcan enter the Imperial bedchamber. Once upon a time, James had dreamed of sleeping in these very quarters...but not like this.

“Go fuck a Medusan sea slug,” James growled at him.

“Why would I do such a thing when I have a much more desirable bedfellow right here?” Spock’s long, elegant fingers carded through his hair and James repressed a shiver. “Have you eaten today, my James?”

Always _my_ James.

“Yeah. I ate your _mom_.” James winced inwardly as soon as he said it. He was really losing his touch if he was resorting to such juvenile comebacks.

Just then his stomach gurgled loudly. _Traitor_ , James thought bitterly.

“I thought as much,” Spock said. “That is why I took the liberty of bringing you some nourishment.” James heard the cover being taken off a serving platter. A few seconds later, he smelled something being held directly his nose—a strawberry.

“Please, eat,” Spock said.

James obediently opened his lips and bit into the tangy red fruit. Why the hell not? He loved strawberries.

After he’d swallowed that down, Spock fed him a a few more pieces of fruit, a delicious piece of sponge cake, several marshmallows, and some alien delicacies James couldn’t place without his sight. James was beginning to wonder if any actual fucking would take place today when a strong, rich smell touched his nostrils. “Chocolate, Spock? Here I thought you were a teetotaler.”

“As a matter of fact I do partake in the occasional mug of hot chocolate,” Spock said. “But this chocolate is not for me. Open your mouth.”

James obeyed and Spock’s finger, coated in the most sumptuous fudge he’d ever tasted, landed on his tongue. James closed his lips and sucked the chocolate from his digit.

“Very good, Captain,” Spock said, and James’s ears burned with shame and arousal. In the first few days of Spock’s reign, he would’ve bitten the Vulcan’s finger clean off if he’d done this to him back then. Had James really lost his fight so quickly?

Spock continued to have James suck the chocolate from his fingers for the next few minutes. James knew Vulcan fingers were sensitive, so he was frustrated when Spock didn’t let even a single sound of pleasure escape his lips, even when James employed his best tricks. He’d had the best mouth at the Academy, even though he rarely let anyone stick their business in his face. That would’ve been seen as a sign of weakness—submission.

Like James was submitting now.

Finally, Spock put the bowl away and kissed James deeply. So slowly and deeply, so full of intent. James hated himself for moaning into the kiss. He never used to kiss this way before Spock. Kisses, like everything else he did, were a show of dominance, not an act of affection. He got goosebumps from the way Spock tenderly ran his fingers through his hair and stroked the sensitive back of his neck.

“Are you ready for my cock, Captain?” Spock whispered into his mouth.

James did his best to shrug with his arms spread like this and his chest pinned to the mattress. “Do your worst,” he said in what he hoped desperately was a nonchalant voice.

Spock pulled away, and James heard fabric fall to the floor—he was sure Spock wearing some elegant, exquisitely made Vulcan robe and that he looked stunning in it. Not that James could see for himself if that were true. A moment later, he felt the double-ridged head of a Vulcan cock lightly press against his lips. “Lick, Captain.”

James immediately stuck out his tongue and began bathing the cock in front of him with it, at least as much as he could reach. There was something about the taste of a Vulcan, their sweat, their come...so strangely intoxicating. Less salty than a human’s, with a certain sweet spiciness...akin to cinnamon, almost. Or maybe that was just Spock. James tried to entice the Vulcan with kitten licks to his slit and the pronounced ridges of his cock.

Slender Vulcan fingers stroked his hair. “That’s good...very good, my James.”

James blushed at the patronization of it all. His shame, however, did not deflate his erection, any. Actually it had the opposite effect.

 _My whole body is betraying me_ , James groused to himself. _My stomach, my dick, my brain..._

Eventually, Spock grew bored of James’s tongue gymnastics and slowly pushed his cock into James’s mouth. James choked slightly as those double ridges slid past his uvula, but he’d always had a knack for suppressing his gag reflex. Iit weren’t for his desperate need to assert his dominance, he’d have made an excellent cockslut. That was what James felt like right now...and his cock throbbed at the thought.

“Ah, my James,” Spock said breathily, the first sign of arousal he’d shown since entering the room. “Your mouth is so hot around me.”

James’s cheeks burned at the praise, and his cock throbbed again.

Spock began to slowly move in and out, holding James’s head in place as he used him, one hand fisted in his hair still. James fought to keep his mind alert, determined not to slip into that pleasant, blank headspace that beckoned to him as Spock made use of him.

Why did Spock never fuck him, James wondered as the long green cock continued to move in and out of his pliant lips. He’d made James suck his dick plenty of times, and had even fingered him on occasion. But why hadn’t Spock ever just taken James’s ass?

Because, James realized, much to his horror, Spock would never fuck him until he asked for it. _This_ was how Spock planned to break him.

“Break you, Captain?” James heard Spock say from above, and he groaned when he remembered: touch telepathy. “I would never set out to _break_ such a brilliant mind, nor such a persistent spirit. You are not an animal in need of training. You are my equal in all things, my James. I have always seen you as such.”

 _Yeah. I really feel ‘equal’ trussed up like a Christmas goose with you stuffing your cock in my mouth_ , James thought irritably.

Spock paused in his gentle thrusting, his cock all the way to the back of James’s throat. He held him there, James’s nose buried in his pubic hair, his scent flooding his nostrils. Suddenly the blindfold was lifted from his face. James blinked in the light confusedly.

“Look at me, Captain,” Spock ordered, his tone unreadable.

James reluctantly rolled his eyes up to stare his former first officer in the face.

Spock was staring down at him with a hint of sorrow in his dark eyes. “You have misunderstood my intentions in these exercises, my James,” in a voice so tender it made James hate him a little more. “I do not conduct these sessions with you for my own gratification. Don’t you see? I _give_ this to you because it is what you _need_.”

James would’ve laughed if his mouth weren’t full of Vulcan cock. _What, I_ **_need_ ** _to get facefucked?_

“What you _need..._ ” Spock cupped his cheek, so sweetly, and James couldn’t help but close his eyes and lean into the touch. “...is to let go of control. Give in to your true nature. This is where you were always meant to be. In the hands of someone who would care for you, take control for you, give you peace. All your life you’ve had to fight, prove you are the strongest, the smartest. Prove you are worthy of respect. But I have always respected you, my James. You are and ever shall be _my_ Captain. So your work is done. You can let go now, my beloved. Let me give you the rest you deserve.”

Spock’s words made something click inside him. James’s eyes welled up with tears, and he felt himself shrinking into a tiny, defenseless ball. He wanted to curl up in Spock’s arms and sleep there for a hundred years. _Yes. This_ was what he’d always wanted. Even he hadn’t realized it until this very moment. Spock was the only one to see him for who he truly was. He smiled in utter bliss as the tears began to run down his cheeks. He was safe, and he was free. Spock had set him free.

Spock pulled out of his mouth as he crouched to kiss away James’s tears, his tongue darting out to delicately lick his cheeks. “Yes, my love. It’s alright. Everything is alright. Now that you’ve realized who you are, you and I can rule the Empire together. _My_ Captain.”

James wanted to say thank you, thank you for this _precious_ gift, but he could only cry harder.

“Take all the time you need, my love.” And before he knew it, Spock had unbound his wrists and pulled him into his lap, holding him tightly. James wailed like he never had before, burrowing his face in his neck, totally enveloped in Spock’s love. Spock continued to murmur tenderly to him, that he was so good, so sweet for him, that he deserved all this and more, that Spock would give him the universe, that he was loved.

Finally, after what felt like hours of crying, James finally looked up, sniffling. “Can I suck your cock, Spock? _Please_ let me suck your cock, let me make you come, _please_ , Spock.”

“I am flattered by your offer, my love. But I rather thought you would want me to fuck you.”

James gasped, heart soaring. “ _Yes_ , Spock, oh _please_ fuck me, I want your cock so much!”

“You’ve more than earned it, beloved. But we must prepare you first.” Spock retrieved a bottle of oil from his nightstand.

James gratefully accepted Spock’s deep kisses as the Vulcan carefully pulled the plug out of him, then worked a finger inside him, with the human still in his lap. He stretched and scissored James open, and mercilessly stimulated his sweet spot until he was trembling with need. “P-please, Spock, I’m gonna come. I _need_ you,” James pled.

“I will give you exactly what you need,” Spock said soothingly as he positioned James over his cock. And James knew he would.

When James finally felt that Vulcan cock sinking into him, he nearly cried again with relief. Spock lifted him up and down, spearing him again and again, while James clung to Spock’s neck and held on for the ride. The heat and pressure and pleasure built inside him as he let all his pride and anger slip away and gave into Spock’s dominance over him. He came embarrassingly fast, untouched, and Spock fucked him right through it.

James was breathing heavily, and Spock didn’t even give him a chance to slow his heart before cradling his balls and giving them a soft tug. James could feel that Spock was still hard inside him, and his spent cock twitched.

“We are not done, Captain. Far from it.”

 _I think I love this sadistic fuck_ , James thought deliriously.


End file.
